Usuario discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- HarukaAngel (Discusión) 15:39 5 jul 2010 Hola te doy la bienvenida a POKESPECTACULOS aki podras escribir novelas xd y me gusto tu novela Esta mejor ke la mia y tiene casi el mismo formato mi pokemon favorito es cyndaquil xD Bueno suerte con tu novela y sigue asi ya la lei y me gusto xDDD. Mira esta es la mia. Y tenemos la misma mama se parece mucho a la mia pero la tuya es mas expresiva xD Viajes_en_Johto Bueno chao Nicolas Para Te pido educadamente que pares de editar la pagina de Usuario:Munchlax-code no tienes derecho a enfadarte, ella pudo quitar el sprite igual que dice en Ayuda:Sprites en las pokenovelas, asi que porfavor leetelo y pide disculpas por lo que has hecho. --♥мikaa♥ ~ 'The Kesha fan 17:11 15 jul 2010 (UTC) No tienes por qué irte... A ver...Todos cometemos errores...Code no te advirtió de que esa imagen tenía copyright, y tú hiciste mal borrándole la página cómo venganza...Como ves, ambos os habéis equivocado, y ninguno tiene razones para irse. No hablarán mal de ti, Code ya se disculpó, y ahora te toca recapacitar sobre si de verdad quieres irte de esta página, con una pokenovela a medio hacer. Espero que no te vayas, aunque no soy quién para decirte lo que debes hacer. --'ºNicopriº 17:25 15 jul 2010 (UTC) Oye... Soy Munchlax-code , me SABOTEARON LA CUENTA. Wenu ... una larga historia , siento lo del otro dia , (todo fue x mi culpa) Solo kiero k seamos amigos , lo aceptarias? Te he hecho una cosita: Archivo:Pichu_Ball_by_KaraKent.png És una pichu Ball ^^ Espero k t guste [[User:KaraKent|'♥ω♥Kaяa Kent ♥ω♥']] 's Dance;" _rte_style="color:HotPink; font-family:Alfredo's Dance;" _rte_attribs=" style=color:HotPink; font-family:Alfredo's Dance;">The Boys Are Back - Everyday♪ 08:31 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola derepente te sirve http://www.serebii.net/blackwhite/isshudex.shtml Usuario:FANPOK HOla Archivo:Koromori.gif otro regalito para tu aevntura pero al menos las gracias xDDD para ke te siga trayendo mas =P Usuario:FANPOK VALEEEE por mi genial: Usuario:Chiroro56 Sprite:Archivo:Hina_mei.gif Profesión:paparazz [[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿HInata club☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'the best frieeeend♪']] 09:03 24 ago 2010 (UTC) ¿Por qué no? Nombre: Victor Sprite: Archivo:Gold sprite.png Trabajo: Informacion sobre el pueblo Si claro.. Pues le entro x3 El sprite te lo dejo ahorita i quiero la seccion de chismes xDD [[Usuario:Tukumi pikuru|'··"]] 21:17 24 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Puedan entrar en Noticiero pkew Sprite:Archivo:Lisandro(3).png Seccion:Opinion sobre temas actuales (Dentro de lo posible usando expresiones como¡@€~@#¬~@~|@#@~! Quiero ser un PAAPAArazzi xD Nombre: Triki Sprite: Archivo:Entrenador guay.png Trabajo: Vaguear, digo, trabajar con la gente, para que me expliquen sucesos (Me gusta hablar con abuelas, porque me hacen gracia) xD --Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 14:48 25 ago 2010 (UTC) Gracias por participar Gracias por participar en Las joyas del tiempo.Has conseguido que pueda morir feliz XD No soy pija >=3 ¿Qué te pasa? Ése noticiero vas a tener que borrarlo o al menos el comentario hacia la Pokénovela de Alex pokémon. Es ofensivo. Si querés dar tu opinión sobre la novela, podés escribirla en la discusión del autor '''siendo respuestuoso'. A ninguno nos gusta que nos digan que nuestra pokénovela es un asco sólo porque sí. No se permite ofender a los usuarios porque se te antoje y menos crear una página para hacerlo. Disculpá pero no me parecer correcto y Alex se ofendió mucho (revisá su blog). αℓι¢є ι ƒєℓℓ ∂σωη... ♥ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 02:04 26 ago 2010 (UTC) Haru tiene razón No puedes ofender porque te de la gana, aunque sea todo en cachondeo, son críticas. Está bien que hayas pedido disculpas, y lo hayas borrado. Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 09:00 26 ago 2010 (UTC) Tienes Suerte Haz Recibido a Archivo:Huevo de baltoy GPI.png y has sido el Cliente numero 30 osea que tu huevo Nacera en 30 Minutos!!!! Te felicito. Gracias por adoptar un huevo en nuestra guarderia. Besitos. Cuidalo como nosotros lo cuidamos ♥o♥ [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] Aquí tienes... Tu huevito pokémon! Archivo:Huevo de Mudkip.png Eclosionará a las 400 ediciones, evolucionará a las 420 y evolucionará por última vez a las 440 Cuídalo bien! --Anabeel 22:12 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias pero tengo 865 ediciones ED [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηggℓα¢єση']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'νιναη ℓσѕ ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ ']] 00:29 25 oct 2010 (UTC)